


Dan and Phil Preferences

by PhilTrash3000



Category: Phandom
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Other, Phil Lester - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilTrash3000/pseuds/PhilTrash3000
Summary: Hey. This is my first story on here, so I hope you like it. I posted it on Wattpad too and people seemed to enjoy it there, so I hope people enjoy it here too :)





	1. How You Two Met

Dan:  
• You were at Starbucks the day he ordered his pistachio muffin  
• He bumped into you  
• Your drink went everywhere  
• Talk about a nervous boy  
• “Fuck I am so sorry”  
• “It’s fine, don’t worry about it”  
• He bought you another one  
• You guys talked for a little while  
• You exchanged numbers  
• You found his YouTube that night and subscribed  
• He got the notification that you had subed while he was on his plane and smiled to himself.  
• What a happy boy  
• You couldn’t stop laughing at his ‘I nearly blinded myself’ video

Phil:  
• You and your friend where at the park with her dog  
• He came up and asked to pet ‘dat good boi’  
• You laughed, and his cheeks went pink  
• “I’m Philip by the way, call me Phil”  
• “Y/N, nice to meet you”  
• The three of you talked while he pet the doggo  
• You and him agreed to meet up at a nearby café later  
• You exchanged numbers and he walked away  
• Your friend wouldn’t stop teasing you about liking the dog man  
• You met up and talked for hours  
• He walked you home  
• We stan a gentleman  
• He couldn’t stop smiling on his way home


	2. What You Do On Rainy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

Dan:  
• Order food  
• Lay in his bed and watch his old videos  
• Spooning  
• You choose a surprise video  
• “Y/N, what did you- “  
• “Hi, so, my name is- “  
• “NO”  
• Play Mario cart  
• Hang out with Phil  
• You do his makeup  
• “Yaaaaass I look like Kim Kardashian”  
• You take photos  
• “If those ever find their way onto the internet, I will eviscerate you”  
• “Bet”  
Phil:  
• He makes a giant stack of pancakes  
• “Phil, you made way too many!”  
• “I did not! 24 pancakes is the recommended dosage”  
• Make a pillow fort  
• “Dan, we need your sheets, don’t ask questions”  
• Watch old PINOF videos  
• You both laugh at him and Dans hair.  
• You use eyeliner to draw cat whiskers on your faces  
• Tell scary stories  
• “And they discovered that…THEY WERE OUT OF BACON”  
• “Phil, that’s not the type of scary that I meant”  
• “It’s plenty scary to me though”  
• Cuddling X10


	3. What You Call Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave requests in the comments

Dan  
You call him:  
• Dan my man  
• Baby  
• Spoon  
• Meme king  
• Daddy 😉  
• Dani snot on fire  
He calls you:  
• Lovely  
• Fav  
• Fork  
• Meme Queen  
• Baby Girl 😉  
• Cutie  
Phil  
You call him  
• Sunshine  
• Sweetheart  
• Honey  
• Philly  
• My guy  
• Flip  
He calls you  
• Sweetie  
• Baby  
• Princess  
• My girl  
• Sweets


	4. You Give Them A Hickey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Writes a clever sentence*

Dan  
• He gets really cocky about it  
• “Damn Y/N”  
• A lot of winking  
• You’re flustered, and he thinks it’s adorable  
• “Want me to give one to you so we’re even?”  
• “Sure”  
• He doesn’t leave it on your neck  
• He leaves more than one  
• “DANIEL JAMES”  
• More winking  
Phil  
• B e c k y I s w e a r t o g o d  
• Mr.Blushyface  
• You’re both flustered  
• He gives you a small one  
• “There now we’re even”  
• Dan sees your necks  
• “OoOoOo looks like Philly isn’t so innocent after all, huh Y/N”  
• “Dan no”  
• Phil low-key likes his hickey  
• “Hey baby?”  
• “Hmm?”  
• “Leave more next time”


	5. When You're Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yee Yee

Dan  
• Makes you take a lukewarm bath  
• Holds back your hair while you get sick  
• He doesn’t even flinch  
• He just rubs your back  
• “Shhh babygirl, it’s ok, just let it all out”  
• Gets you a shit ton of meds  
• Has to stop himself from kissing you on the lips  
• Kisses the rest of your face instead  
• “The fact that your beautiful even now is amazing to me”  
• One soft boy  
Phil  
• Acts like your dying  
• “Shh, it’ll all be over soon”  
• “Phil, I just have a cold”  
• Won’t let you do almost anything for yourself  
• “I kinda want a soda”  
• “I’LL GET IT”  
• So protective  
• He doesn’t even stop himself from kissing you  
• He gets sick too  
• “I told you not to kiss me”  
• “Worth it”


	6. They See Someone Flirting With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is Meme Day at my School and I am WELL excited

Dan  
• UH I THINK THE FUCK NOT YOU TRICK ASS BITCH  
• Puts his arm around you  
• “Hi I’m Dan, Y/N’s boyfriend. And you are?”  
• Taps his foot  
• Glaring at this person  
• “Baby girl, it’s time to go”  
• Dom Dan comes out  
• O h s h i t  
• Super relived that you’re not flirting back  
Phil  
• Gets really fidgety  
• Wraps his arms around you from behind and pulls you close  
• Whispering in your ear  
• “Princess, can we leave yet?”  
• Burying his face in your neck  
• Low-key dom  
• But still a soft boi  
• Just trying to make it clear that you’re his  
• You put your hand over his to comfort him


	7. How Dom They Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Yep this is a chapter

Dan  
• 9/10  
• Dom as fuck but still gentle   
• Holds himself back a lot  
• So many fucking hickeys holy Hell  
• This is why you never pay for your own concealer  
• Damn this boy is good  
• This bitch has no right to kink shame us  
• Kinky hoe  
• Ya’ll have almost broken the bed more than once  
Phil  
• 7/10  
• Likes being dom  
• But he still likes it when you tease him  
• He likes to tease you in public  
• Hand rubbing your thigh, or he’ll kiss your neck quickly in the back of a crowded shop  
• “Phil stop, there’s to many people here”  
• “Hush baby, it’s fine”  
• Dan teases you guys about how loud you get  
• “Other people are trying to sleep ya know”


	8. You Steal Their Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

Dan  
• His ‘Life is a beach then you die’ sweater  
• You don’t feel like getting dressed after a shower, so you just pull it on  
• It’s a dress on you  
• Heart eyes Howell  
• “You look…damn”  
• Bitch is biting his lip  
• “Dan stop, I’m trying to eat my cereal”  
• Can’t stop looking at you  
• “Wear my clothes more often”  
Phil  
• His jean jacket  
• You need to run to the store, and it’s chilly out so you toss it on  
• You’re actually drowning in it  
• “Baby, you look so cute”  
• He’s taking pictures for twitter and Instagram  
• “Phil I need to go, the store closes soon”  
• “Just five more pictures”  
• The stores closed by the time you get there  
• Why is this man such a ray of sunshine


	9. What You Do On Date Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have gotten a little soft and emotional while writing Phils

Dan  
• Either really formal or really casual  
• There is no in-between  
• It’s usually casual  
• You’ll go to the Starbucks where you first met  
• Take turns paying  
• You walk around London  
• Going into random shops  
• He spoils you  
• “Dan, I don’t need the sweater, it’s way too expensive, I was just looking at it”  
• “Nonsense baby girl”  
Phil  
• You guys go to the park where you met  
• Walking around after dark  
• “You look really pretty tonight”  
• “Thanks honey”  
• He wont stop kissing the top of your head  
• You play music on your phone  
• You guys slow dance in the empty park under the street lamps  
• You dance on his feet because he’s so tall  
• You both giggle  
• Saying ‘I love you’ at the same time


	10. Who Said 'I love You' First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

A/N: Y/F/N=your full name Y/N/N=your nick name  
Dan  
• You did  
• After 3 months of dating  
• You were just in bed cuddling  
• You mumbled “I love you Daniel Howell”  
• You thought he was asleep  
• He wasn’t  
• “I love you too Y/F/N  
• He pulled you closer  
• You couldn’t see but he was grinning from ear to ear  
Phil  
• He did  
• After 2 months of dating  
• You guys were sitting on the couch browsing on your laptops  
• He had just told a bad joke  
• You were laughing and smiling  
• You looked so perfect to him in that moment  
• “I love you Y/N/N”  
• You looked at him, still smiling  
• “I love you too sunshine”


	11. What They Do On Your Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeet Yote

Dan  
• Wakes you up by kissing your neck  
• “Wake up cutie, it’s my favorite holiday”  
• Goes to Starbucks to get you breakfast while you’re in the shower  
• He and Phil planned a bunch of stuff  
• Ya’ll make a Birthday cake baking video  
• Dans in charge of the frosting letters  
• “Oops, that was supposed to say, ‘Happy B-day Y/N’ not ‘Happy B-day Mrs.Howell’. Oh nooooo. How did that happen?”  
• Gee Dan, who knows  
• He takes you out for a fancy dinner  
• He gives you (insert a cool gift you would want) and a gold locket  
Phil  
• Wakes you up by shouting Happy Birthday  
• Makes you a pancake breakfast  
• Takes you out  
• You guys walk around London  
• He buys you anything you want  
• “I’m really glad you were born”  
• You guys get bubble tea  
• Piggy back rides  
• Phil taking a lot of pictures to post on Twitter and Instagram  
• He gives you (insert another cool gift you would want) and a ring with your birth stone set in the middle


	12. What Your Song Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted. Been super busy with school.  
> For the people who actually read this silly little book: thanks :)

Dan  
• Say you won’t let go-James Arthur  
• ‘You met me in the dark, you lit me up, you made me feel as though I was enough’  
• ‘I’m so in love with you, I hope you know, I wanna stay with you until we’re grey and old’  
• ‘I’m wanna live with you, even when we’re ghosts’  
• ‘I’m gonna love you till my lungs give out’  
Phil  
• All of me-John Legend  
• “You’ve got my head spinning’  
• ‘All of me, loves all of you, all your curves and all your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections’  
• ‘Give your all to me, I’ll give my all to you’  
• ‘How many times do I have to tell you, even when you’re crying you’re beautiful too’


	13. They can't sleep without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have different pronouns (Them/they, he/him, etc) and you want me to do chapters using these pronouns, please, let me know!

Dan  
• You’re on holiday with your family  
• He’s just lying there with his eyes open  
• “UGH’  
• Try’s to distract himself with social media  
• Every time he sees something funny he’s turns to show you, but you’re not there  
• Texting you  
• Come home soon  
• I miss you babygirl  
• Answer you twat  
Phil  
• You’re pulling an all-nighter at work  
• Tossing and turning  
• Every time he starts to drift off, he absentmindedly rolls over to hold you, and he jerks awake when he feels nothing but open air  
• Eventually grabs his phone  
• Looking at his pictures of you guys together  
• Texting you  
• Come home  
• Phil I need to get my work done  
• Spams your phone with pictures of him looking sad


End file.
